


My Ocean

by autistic_zombie_boy



Series: Acelaw Week 2021 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (hopefully i used the collections right), (not relevant but its important to me that you know hes trans in everything i write), AceLaw Week 2021, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Ocean, Trans Portgas D. Ace, this is like 400 words of gay yearning and ocean metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_zombie_boy/pseuds/autistic_zombie_boy
Summary: Ace reminded Law of the ocean, ironically enough.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Acelaw Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	My Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt from here!!](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/634828190102257664/acelaw-week-will-take-place-from-february-1st-to)

Ace reminded Law of the ocean, ironically enough.

How could a man, made of fire, with a smile like the sun and freckles like the stars, a personality hotter than a blazing inferno, ready to burn anything in its way, be like the ocean? The ocean, a deep, endless seeming abyss, cold and unforgiving, dragging anything that dares try to sail it to a watery grave.

And Law couldn’t explain his reasoning either. 

But he knew when the sun started to rise on the horizon, its light just beginning to scatter across the ocean's surface, he was reminded of the way the low light of their bedroom reflected in Ace’s eyes, fingers dancing across Law’s tattooed chest. Just like the ocean, he never knew which way the tides would turn, he never knew just what Ace was planning on doing when their lips met and the rest of the world faded away.

Or that the rough seas and torrential downpour of an ocean storm reminded Law of the way Ace cried. Was it cruel to say Law thought it was beautiful when Ace cried? Perhaps, but it was true, Ace’s tears like rain, his voice cracking like thunder, emotions blinding like lightning striking the main mast before him, his body shuddering with sobs just like the boat rocking in the waves, threatening to capsize. Only twice had Law seen Ace break like an ocean storm, yet he thought of those times whenever the sea got a little choppy. 

Or how, despite the calm surface, under it all was currents, a potential to be consumed by the darkness lying just below where light stopped being visible. The unknown of the deep sea was reflected in the eyes of his lover, on the days when Ace starred numbly across the expanse of the horizon. Hidden behind his eyes a turmoil Law didn’t fully know but he didn’t have to when he understood in his own way. 

And the most important reminder was how Ace felt like home, just like the ocean. The smell of salt clung to his skin, his embrace pulling Law deeper into their own abyss, flooding his lungs with an emotion he never thought he’d feel. When they were apart it felt like he was dying in a desert but together he was drowning and he didn’t care, he was swept in a whirlpool of flames and he couldn’t be more content.

Ace was Law’s ocean, where he was destined to be.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope yall enjoyed!! Uhhh i really have no explenation except that i'm gay and chanelled all my yearning into this lmaoo
> 
> nnyways!! i'm gonna try to do all the prompts for this week  
> here are my tumblrs [Main Blog](https://autpunk-arsonist.tumblr.com/)   
> [Art/writing blog](https://autpunk-artist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
